


better or worse

by jubileus



Series: kinktober 2018! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: “Are you going to keep checking me out, or do you want to get out of here?”





	better or worse

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: "asshole disaster queers at a wedding"
> 
> for kinktober days 19 & 20, formal wear + dirty talk. wrote a trashy zevi smutpile bc... i am a trashy zevi smutpile. enjoy!!

* * *

If Levi had any sense of shame, he wouldn’t be doing this.

It was bad enough that he’d even come to this godforsaken wedding. But, as always, Hanji had managed to convince him. _You’ll look bitter if you stay home. It’s only a couple of hours._

The worst part is, Levi had no right to be mad, either. It’s not like Eren had been unable to handle his demons—rather, it was Levi couldn’t handle the thought of being with Eren forever, so he had to go and self-sabotage like he usually does. Predictably, he got dumped for being too afraid of commitment.

Though to be honest, Levi had felt fine about it for months-- until Annie Leonhart began to pop up more frequently on Eren’s IG. Just over a year later, the wedding announcement came as a complete( ~~ly devastating)~~ surprise.

Attending your ex’s wedding is already a recipe for disaster. Even though he knows he doesn’t deserve Eren, Levi thought he could stomach it.

He thought wrong.

Seeing Eren and Annie dressed up at the altar, struggling and failing to hide their overjoyed smiles, looking like the picture of young, passionate love... it was nothing short of torture. Levi lasts just up to the exchanging of vows, but then he’s forced to excuse himself. He pinches Hanji until they move and let him out into the shadowed side aisle. Lucky he’s small; no one notices as he stealthily exits the suffocating chapel, grateful for the cool breeze that greets him outside of the doors.

Something else greets him, as well; a coil of thick smoke wafting past his nose. He finds the source immediately; a tall stranger in a tailored midnight blue suit, leaning against the balcony with a cigarette in hand, looking out towards the waterfront.

As Levi gets closer he can see that the man seems familiar as hell, but Levi doesn’t remember meeting him. He has sandy blond hair and a short, neat beard; his eyes are indiscernible behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

Levi must have been staring a little too hard. The man cuts his gaze sideways, flicking ash from the end of his cigarette. “Want one?”

“No thanks.”

Levi hasn’t had a cigarette since Eren made him quit. Something about the smoke reminding him of… _oh._

“…You’re the half-brother, aren’t you?”

 _Zeke Yeager._ Eren rarely spoke about him, but when he did, it was with a strange affect. Levi could never make sense of it.

“And you’re the ex-boyfriend.” Zeke takes a long drag. “ _’The one that got away.’_ ”

Levi snorts. “Must be some other guy.”

“You’re the only other person he’s proposed to, right?”

Levi has nothing to say to that. Instead he approaches the railing, eyeing the tall, handsome man. Zeke’s looks favor those of Eren’s father, who was beaming proudly next to his tearful second wife in the front pew, last Levi saw.

Levi finds himself newly curious about the man before him. Eren had always been a little touchy about the blond, and Levi never understood why. Though he’d never had a reason to care, either. He’s not even sure why he cares _now_ , really, but there’s a strange energy between them that’s drawing Levi in.

…Or maybe he’s just making excuses, so he doesn’t have to go back inside.

After a long silence, Zeke flicks his cigarette butt over the railing and turns a neutral gaze on Levi. “Are you going to keep checking me out, or do you want to get out of here?”

“…”

If Levi had any sense of shame…

 

**-x-**

 

Zeke’s suite is closest to the chapel. Less than five minutes later, they’re making out against the back of Zeke’s door. Zeke tastes like smoke and ash, but he’s a surprisingly good kisser, much better than the local randos that Levi’s been hooking up with as a distraction.

Zeke seems to be in search of a good distraction, as well. He makes an amused noise as Levi goes up on his toes and twists Zeke’s tie around his fist, using it to yank the taller man into a deeper, messier kiss. They break apart long enough for Zeke to shrug off his suit jacket, uncaring of where it lands—but he’s shoved away when he attempts to do the same with Levi’s.

“The suit’s _rented_.” Levi glares. Zeke rolls his eyes.

“So, hurry up and take it off.” Levi yelps at an unexpected slap to his ass. “Let me see that perfect body Eren’s always talking about.”

Despite being tight-lipped about Zeke, it seems as if Eren had told his brother quite a few things about Levi. Levi would be upset, if he ever intended to see either one of them again. He strips as fast as he dares to, folding his jacket, tie, pants and dress shirt carefully. Zeke undresses in half the time, then observes impatiently until Levi finally steps out of his underwear.

Zeke grabs him, easily maneuvering Levi onto the bed, pressing him down and grinding their erections together. Slow, dirty kisses are exchanged as they move against each other, until Levi locks his legs around Zeke’s waist and rolls them both over, sitting up to straddle him.

Zeke’s glasses are fogged from their torrid exchange. Levi carelessly tosses them aside to no objections. Without the frames, Zeke looks younger, less guarded, but still uncommonly handsome. He’s easy to look at, because he doesn’t look like Eren.

Both men are short of breath as they gaze lustfully at one another. The _wrongness_ of the situation lingers heavily in the air; Levi and Zeke soak it in.

“Do you have any condoms?” Levi asks, voice a near purr as he drags his fingers through the hair on Zeke’s chest.

“Yeah. Didn’t want to assume.” Zeke’s eyes travel up the length of Levi’s defined upper body with appreciation; Levi allows himself to preen a bit.

“I thought Eren told you all about me...?”

Zeke chuckles cryptically, reaching for the bedside table. “That, he did...”

Preparation goes by quickly; Levi is still stretched from letting some townie fuck him in a dingy bathroom stall last night. This wedding is _clearly_ making him do irrational things.

Once the condom is on, Levi swats the blond’s hands away, then grips his cock and sinks down. His insides part with an audible squelch, making Levi moan at how _dirty_ this feels. Zeke hisses in tandem, biting his lip at the wet, merciless clench.

“Ssshit, _Levi_ … so tight.”

It’s weird, hearing Eren’s half-brother say his name like that.

Levi likes it, a _lot_.

He rides Zeke’s cock slowly, unconcerned about anything—not Eren, not the wedding, not the fact that what they’re doing is so incredibly fucked up. Levi moves at the pace he likes while Zeke trails his hands across Levi’s abs and muscular thighs, both maintaining eye contact by pure, debauched magnetism.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Zeke leers as Levi trails a hand up his own chest to squeeze at a nipple. Zeke’s bigger hand covers his own, before teasing said nipple with his thumb, the span of his hand wrapping around Levi’s torso. “Taking my dick like that…”

“Yeah?” Levi asks huskily, enjoying the greedy look in the blond’s eyes, how easily the nasty words fall from his lips. “You like watching me? Like watching your fat dick slide inside my asshole?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” Zeke’s hips stutter upward; he slaps Levi’s ass again, _hard,_ causing Levi to moan. “Come on, fuck me Levi. Do it harder.”

Levi likes being ordered around. Eren had always been way too hesitant to do it. He pulls back and rides Zeke double time, losing himself to the slick pleasure, how good it feels to slide up and down on the blond’s thick cock. Zeke watches him as if in a daze, enchanted by Levi’s flushed face, the sultry roll of his hips and the way it makes Levi’s erection bounce, the stretched, wet place where his cock disappears inside of Levi…

“ _Shit._ The way you ride dick… my brother’s an idiot for letting this ass go, god _damn_ …”

“Don’t talk about him, motherfucker.” Levi rakes his fingernails down Zeke’s chest, even though he’s in agreement. “Mmn... should be focused on, _ahhn_ \-- on fucking me properly.”

“You want to get fucked?” And suddenly, there’s a glint in Zeke’s eye. In an instant he sits up and takes full control, grabbing Levi’s waist and holding him still before _grinding_ up into him. Levi’s eyes roll back as his spot is hit so deliciously.

“Like this?” Zeke asks, his voice lowering to something guttural. The grip of his right hand spans Levi’s lower back and hip, effortlessly holding him in place. He uses his left hand to wrap around Levi’s cock and begins stroking slowly.

“ _Hnn_ , yesss…”

Levi hadn’t realized Zeke was holding back before, but _damn_ is he glad he found out. A frantic, sultry tension builds rapidly between them. The blond expertly fucks Levi on his erection, guiding him up and down with one hand, knowing just when to push inside that extra bit. In tandem, he grips and teases Levi’s cock, grinning against the shell of his ear when Levi drops his forehead onto Zeke’s bare, sweat-dampened shoulder, keening desperately.

Neither of the two men can hear the wedding bells going off in the background. Though even if they did, it might not have made a difference.

So, _so_ wrong.

But so fucking _hot._

“Mmn, fucking _yes—"_ Despite his best efforts, Levi struggles to find purchase against the now-damp hairs on Zeke’s chest as he’s penetrated mercilessly. “--keep hitting it, right _there_ —"

“There? That’s— _uhhn-_ where you like it, huh?” Zeke teases breathlessly. Levi can barely nod in affirmation. He drapes his arms loosely around Zeke’s shoulders and fully gives himself over to it, allows this blond stranger to have his way.

They lose themselves in their animalistic fucking. Zeke’s humid breaths begin to come faster. “Can you take more?” He pants, and Levi shudders at the idea of how good _more_ could be.  
  
“ _Shit,_ yeah…” Levi slurs. ”C’mon, give it to me…”

Zeke doesn’t hesitate. He yanks Levi down so they’re pressed chest to chest, then falls back on the bedsheets; they kiss messily as Zeke grips Levi’s hips firmly, then starts _pounding._

“ _F-fuck--!_ "

Held firmly in place, Levi can’t do anything but _take_ it, gripping Zeke’s biceps desperately, eyes rolling back in his head as his insides are ravaged. _Holy fuck._ If Levi had known Eren’s brother could deliver dick this good, he wouldn’t have wasted his time at the dive bar last night. Or, _any_ night. “Ahh—mnn, _God—”_

“Zeke’s fine, babe.” The blond grunts, tightening his grip on Levi to the point of bruising.

“ _Zeke,”_ Levi moans brazenly. “You fucking _bastard,_ you’re gonna make me—”

Zeke’s fingers grip the heft of his ass cheeks, spreading him apart and exposing the place where they’re joined to the air. The _filth_ of it all becomes way too much; Levi comes without warning, gasping weakly as his cock shoots long spurts across Zeke’s stomach muscles. He trembles and whines as Zeke mutters words of praise until his hips buck and he soon fills the latex inside of Levi.

Panting, Levi is careful to avoid both of their release as he dismounts and collapses on the bed next to Zeke. To his surprise, after cleaning himself off and disposing of the condom, Zeke turns onto his side and draws Levi into another biting, passionate kiss.

Then another, and another. Through the haze of endorphins, Levi begins to suspect that Eren told Zeke how much he likes kissing in the afterglow, as well.

_Eren._

The wedding—it had to be over by now.

 _Shit._ Did they really just do that?

Levi pulls away, running a hand through his mussed, sweaty hair. Zeke looks at him with a now-unreadable expression, as if he knows what’s going through Levi’s mind.

The gravity of what they’ve just done settles over Levi—but to his surprise, Levi realizes he doesn’t feel guilty about it.

Not one bit.

Eren had been right— Levi is heartless, after all. He’s come to terms with it. But this time, Levi refuses to dwell on it.

So he turns his shame onto Zeke, instead. “Pretty fucked up of you to skip out on your brother’s wedding.”

Zeke shrugs, reaching for a pack of menthols on his bedside table. “Pretty fucked up of my brother to propose to my ex.”

Shocked, Levi sits up abruptly. “ _Really.”_

“I’m getting over it.” Zeke lights up a fresh cigarette. “Smoke?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Levi allows Zeke to light him up, then takes a pull. A sudden thought occurs to him.

“Wait- you jackass. Did you fuck me just so you could get back at Eren?”

“Don’t project onto me.” Zeke snorts. Post-orgasm and still frameless, he looks unexpectedly honest. “After running into a _gorgeous_ piece like you at my brother’s bullshit wedding, of course I’d try to score.”

Zeke Yeager- the half-brother, and also the flatterer. _He’s effective_ , Levi has to admit as he looks toward the sunset, streaming in through the blinds of the suite’s window.

“Besides,” Zeke continues, leaning in close, nosing at Levi’s jawline in an amused way. “what does it matter? Aren’t we both bitter and heartbroken?”

Levi grunts in response. He takes another pull instead of admitting how right the blond is…that is, about everything but smoking. After so many years, Levi has come to the realization that it isn’t for him, after all.

“Also…” Zeke hums. “I’ve come up with a plan.”

“What kind of plan.”

“We’re gonna fuck again, because I haven’t had enough of you yet.” Suddenly Zeke is looming over him, a bestial look in his eyes. Against his inner thigh, Levi can feel the blond getting hard again. He licks his lips.

“Then we’ll shower, get dressed… then head over to the reception, take a couple of shots, and fake a spontaneous engagement in front of everyone.”

“You’re a sick bastard.” Levi puts out his cigarette for good, then twists his hand in Zeke’s hair and pulls him in for a deep, biting kiss. “Let’s do it.”

No shame, after all.

_end_

 

 


End file.
